It is generally known that WTRU capabilities identify transport and physical processing abilities. Transport capabilities define transport channel attributes such as the number of transmitted bits per frame, the number of different combinations of bits allowed, and other similar parameters. Physical capabilities define the number and types of physical channels including parameters such as allowed spreading factors and other similar parameters.
For PtP services, it is noted that radio bearers (RBs) are controlled by the serving radio network controller (S-RNC). The S-RNC coordinates RB establishment, data transmission, release and maintenance of the quality of service (QoS).
In advance of establishment of PtP RBs, the WTRU signals its capabilities to the S-RNC. Physical resources are determined by the controlling RNC (C-RNC) and, for proper determination of physical resources, the S-RNC then relays the capability information to the C-RNC.
For PtM services, RBs are managed by the C-RNC. Similar to the PtP case, the C-RNC coordinates establishment, transmission, and release of PtM RBs. For proper configuration of PtM transport and physical channels, it is necessary to know the PtM capabilities of the WTRU associated with the PtM service. It is therefore necessary to define procedures that provide this information to the C-RNC.
Since PtP and PtM services can exist simultaneously, it is necessary to coordinate transmission of these services so that WTRU capabilities are used efficiently and not exceeded.
Some WTRUs will not have the capability to receive both PtP and PtM services simultaneously, and other WTRUs will have to distribute capabilities between these service types. It is therefore necessary and desirable to coordinate the assignment of WTRU capabilities between the PtP and PtM services. Additionally, since PtP services are managed by the S-RNC and PtM services are managed by the C-RNC, it is desirable to have procedures in place to coordinate the use of WTRU capabilities between the two aforementioned types of RNCs.